megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Legacy Collection (series)
The Mega Man Legacy Collections are a series of compilations in the Mega Man franchise released by Capcom. They compile the entirety of the mainline video games from a Mega Man series that have been previously released into one to two discs or cartridges, sometimes even including two series in one, but unlike previous collections do not include any spin-off or side titles. There are currently five games in the series, compiling the classic, X, Zero, and ZX series. The latest title is Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection, which collects the Zero and ZX series onto a single disc or cartridge, set to come out on February 25, 2020 in America, and February 27 of the same year in Japan. Each collection adds new game modes, galleries, extras, and any DLC that is available for applicable games, as well as higher definition filters and “Easy” modes for newcomers and added PSN Trophy, Achievement points, and Amiibo support depending on the platform as well as a Medal-based award system for the X Legacy Collection games. The Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch versions for the first Mega Man Legacy Collection also includes additional material in the gallery section that is not available on other platforms. It is currently unknown if this series will extend to the Mega Man Legends, Battle Network, or Star Force series. Price Legacy Collections are sold at a lower price than a full price game, ranging from $15-20 USD for a single collection or $30-40 for a combo pack of both. The Nintendo e-shop is the only digital platform that does not sell the games in bundle packs. Nintendo Switch physical copies include a download code for the second collections as a free digital purchase and download instead of a physical cartridge, with the minor exception of the Japanese release of Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 as both of the Rockman X Anniversary Collection games are also sold separately in Japan in physical format aside from the same combo release like the rest of the world. In addition the first four Legacy Collection games and Mega Man 11 are sold on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live ArcadeXbox Live Arcade: Mega Man 30th Anniversary BundlePlayStation Network: Mega Man 30th Anniversary Bundle in a digital bundle pack as part of the 30th Anniversary Collection which unlike the lesser bundle packs offers a reduced price at $59.99, which is $40 off when compared to the combined individual prices for all five games. Only one game, the first Mega Man Legacy Collection, was released on the Nintendo 3DS. Games *''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' (Rockman Classics Collection) **Includes Mega Man 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ''and ''6. *''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2'' (Rockman Classics Collection 2) **Includes Mega Man 7, 8 , 9, ''and ''10. **Contains the PS1 version of Mega Man 8. **Also contains the DLC from the original release of 9'' and ''10 which is now unlockable content. *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (Rockman X Anniversary Collection) **Includes Mega Man X1, X2, X3, and X4. **Contains the SNES version of Mega Man X3 and the PS1 version of Mega Man X4. *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2'' (Rockman X Anniversary Collection 2) **Includes Mega Man X5, X6, X7, ''and ''X8. *''Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection'' (Rockman Zero & ZX Double Hero Collection) **Includes Mega Man Zero, Zero 2, Zero 3, Zero 4, Mega Man ZX, ''and ''ZX Advent. Gallery MMLCPromo.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' North America promo art. RockmanClassicsCollection.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' Japanese promo and cover art. MMLC-PS4.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' North America cover art. MMLC2 - Key Art.jpg|''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2'' cover art. MMLC 1&2 Switch.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 & 2'' Nintendo Switch cover art. MMXLCMain.jpg|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' promo art. MMXLC1.jpg|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' Japanese and Digital release cover art. MMXLC2.jpg|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2'' Japanese and Digital release cover art. MMXLCMainAlt.jpg|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 & 2'' Japanese combo release cover art. MMXLCMainENG.png|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 & 2'' North America combo release cover art. MegaManZeroZXLegacyCollection Main Art.jpg|''Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection'' cover art. Videos File:Mega Man Legacy Collection - Announce Trailer File:MMLC Mega Launch Trailer Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 Announce Trailer File:Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 Launch Trailer Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Switch Announce Trailer File:Mega Man Legacy Collection 1+2 Nintendo Switch Launch Trailer File:Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 Announce Trailer File:Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 Launch Trailer File:ZX Legacy Collection - Announce Trailer Trivia *''Legacy Collection'' is a subtitle exclusive to non-Japanese versions of the collections. In Japan, each collection is named differently per series, such as the Classic collections being referred to as the Classics Collections, the X'' collections being referred to as the ''X Anniversary Collections, and the Zero/ZX collection being called the Double Hero Collection. *The games from the first Legacy Collection for the Classic series have also been released on IOS (along with Mega Man X). In addition, their bundle pack was also given a similar name, Mega Man Legacy Bundle.Apple Store Page for Legacy Bundle *Some songs that were present in the Japanese versions of the Legacy Collections and/or Japanese versions of the original games have either been completely removed, turned into instrumental tracks, and/or replaced with brand new compositions for the Legacy Collections' Western releases (even when playing the Japanese versions of the games in the Western copies) in order to avoid copyright issues with developers from Japan. References Category:Remakes and collections